


From the beginning

by Savannacaredo



Category: Parksborn - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savannacaredo/pseuds/Savannacaredo
Summary: Harry and Peter were having a happy relationship until Harry got bitten by a radioactive spider.
Relationships: Parksborn - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Harry is Norman Osborn’s son who knew that he would be the so called goblin spider. Harry has enough to worry about his father and trying to be in a relationship with his boyfriend Peter being spider goblin isn’t on the list.


	2. Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for grammar errors this is just the begging explain what happens in chapter one

“Wow this is so cool,” who was taking pictures of the inside of Oscorp building.” How come you aren’t excited?” Peter asked. “You forget this is my dad’s company, Pete,” Harry said as he saw the flash of light in his direction. Peter had a mischief smile on his face with his phone in his hand. “Ass,” Harry said chuckling. “ You two love bird going to stay here all day or what,” Liz asked as she hurried to catch up with the group. Harry went up to the glove when he got bitten by a spider he smashed. He felt warm and light headed, but ignored it. After the field trip was done, Harry went straight to bed hopping his awful feeling would go away. In the morning, he met Peter for breakfast. Peter gave him a kiss on the cheek before he sat down,” nice to see that you are feeling better.” “Glad to feel better,”Harry said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to figure out what is going on with him.

Once Peter and Harry started to woke out of cup of joe Harry felt this tingling sensation that told him to move. Harry grabbed Peter by the waste and jumped out of the way of an incoming car. “Thanks babe I guess if you did see that car both of us would have been ran over,”Peter. “Yay no problem,” Harry who was secretly freaking out. “Well I guess I’ll see you later I forgot that I had to help my dad with an invention,”Harry lies as he ran off. Peter thought Harry was acting strange, but shrugged it off. Harry took a sample of his blood and realized that it had spider DNA in it also. He had super strength, hearing, speed, agility, flexibility, spider sense and organic webbing. He didn’t want these powers so he ignored them until Peter’s uncle got shot.


	4. With great power comes great responsibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry learn the cold truth that he needs step up and take responsibility for his powers

Harry was walking when a thief ran by him,” hey someone stop him,” the cop yelled, but Harry did nothing, but stare. It wasn’t his business to step in so he did nothing. Later that day Harry chit a call from Peter,” hey Pete what’s up.” “Harry I need you my uncle my uncle got shot he’s dead Harry,” Peter shouted plus crying. “I’ll be there in a second,”Harry said hanging up the phone. Harry pulled out his Spider-Man suit that he had been working just in case he ever would need it and today was the day. His costume was all black with bright green lines on his waist and up his chest that look like webs with a spider, his shoes where dark purple with green on the bottom his mask had green lines also. He had had a purple hood and cape that was had and zigzag cut and he also had purple gloves.(I’m so sorry I’m bad at describing the costume). He webbed himself to the warehouse that the criminal was trapped in. He smashed through the window.”What are you what do you want?”the criminal asked with a shaky voice. The names spider goblin and what I want is justice later today you killed someone and you are going to pay. He webbed the crimson dragging him into boxes. “Please I’m sorry,” the criminal said pleading for forgiveness. Harry webbed him in the face and when he pulled it off he realized it was the guy that he let go. Harry dropped him tears filling his eyes,” no what have I done.” The criminal ran off to get arrested. Harry wedded to Peter house as fast as he could he change into regular clothes when he got close Peter ran to him tears down his face. Harry stayed the night comforting his crying boyfriend today he learned that great power also comes with great responsibility.


	5. A regular day not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry tries to be there, but with villains and danger always around the corner it’s harder than it looks.

Harry woke up in Peter’s bed to find Peter snuggled up to him arms wrapped around Harry’s neck. Harry kisses Peter’s forehead waking up Peter who had red eyes. “Morning,” Harry whispered. “Morning,” Peter said. Harry kissed him it was soft and sweet Peter kissed back. Harry got up,” come on let’s go get breakfast.” Peter followed behind enjoying the walk that they were having. That was until Harry’s spider senses started to tingle and a robot was destroying the street. “We need to hide,” Peter said, but Harry had disappeared. Out of the blue goblin spider came webbing and attacking the robot. Peter watched in amazement forgetting about Harry. Once the robot was wrapped up Harry went back to Peter, that was incredible,” Harry said making Peter jump. “Where did you go?” Peter asked. “ Oh I went to go get a better view of the fight to take some pictures,” Harry lies. Peter felt like Harry was hiding something, but didn’t push it.


	6. Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When blizzard attacks Harry has to figure out a way to defeat him without freezing to death.

Harry was battling Blizzard a villain with a that helped him control ice. The temperature was dropping quickly outside he had to think fast so he fire webs and put the heat suit under neither his goblin spider costume. Before he went out, Peter came in freezing,” Pete what are you doing here you should be home covered in warm blanket drinking hot coco,” Harry stated. Peter blushed,” sorry I was worried about you.” Harry kissed Peter you are such a worry wod. I’m fine now lets get you something warm,” Harry who came back with blankets. “I’ll be back,” Harry said kissing Peter’s head and left. Peter soon turned on the tv to see that goblin spider was beating Blizzard. Peter sighed hoping that Harry was okay and not anywhere near that fight. When Harry came back, Peter was asleep on the couch. Harry snuggled up to him he would keep him safe no matter what he owed him. ( sorry I promise I’ll make some fight sense soon I’m just so busy


	7. The truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has be feeling dread every time Harry has to leave unexpectedly with an excuse and he starts to wonder if Harry is cheating on him.

There was a robot attacking again,” um I got to go,” Harry running. Peter sighed Harry did this so often he wondered if he was a burden to him. He wouldn’t be surprised at this point if Harry was cheating on him. His heart was broken for a while know so the break if it did happen it wouldn’t affect him. Peter sent the night at Harry’s house in his room watching a movie his father was out of town yet again. Harry noticed that something was on Peter’s mind,”love you okay?” Harry asked. Peter just nodded his head not looking at Harry. Harry took his hand to Peter’s chin moving his head so he face him and kissed him. Peter didn’t kiss back which caused Harry to pull away wondering what was wrong. Then he notice Peter was crying. “Pete what’s wrong?” “I can do this anymore if it’s going to be all fake,” Peter said crying. “Peter Benjamin Parker who every gave you the idea that I didn’t love you is lying,” Harry reassuring him. “Then tell me the truth where have you been,” Peter said quietly voice shaking. Harry sighed,” if I tell you you can’t be mad.” Peter gulped he knew it, but he nodded his head. Harry did a jump which caused him to stick to the wall near the bed. Peter gawed at him,”your goblin spider.” “Yay,”Harry said. “I’m an idiot for not noticing,” Peter stated. “Yay you are, but you are my idiot,” Harry states kissing Peter again. This time Peter kisses back.


	8. Midtown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter, Harry and Gwen find the Jackal’s lair underneath Midtown. Norman find them to tell them that’s it’s a trap, but it’s too late

It was cold and smell their were clones of the Jackal everywhere. “So this is what my uncle is doing making more of him to destroy everything,” Gwen said sadly. “Hey don’t worry you got us we’ll keep you safe,” Peter said. They started to look around the place when they heard footsteps approaching and to find it Norman,” it’s a trap!” The place start to shake green smoke was coming out of the pipes, but it wasn’t affecting them. They saw the real jackal for a second laughing before it disappeared into a huff of smoke. Ceiling was crumbling Harry was able to disappear and be spider goblin. Suddenly part of the ceiling fell on Norman Harry tried to get him out. “No, leave me get them to safety tell Harry I love him,” Norman said. Harry didn’t want to leave his father to die, but he always listened to him. So he did it they were outside midtown on fire and half of it was in rubble. “Where’s Harry?” Gwen asked. “I got him to safety,” Harry said. Peter looked at Harry knowing that he was going to break down. So Peter being a good boyfriend went to Oscorp to find Harry already busy with the company. “Hey how are you hold up?” Peter asked. “I’m fine,” Harry lied. 

(I’m sorry this one is bad I just put shit together my mound was blank).


	9. The next day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter just wants Harry to be happy and safe and he gets his wish when he also gets bitten by a radioactive spider

Peter started to become obsessed with the news about spider goblin. He watched every fight making sure that Harry he was aright. Since his fathers death Harry has became wreakless he was getting into many fight causing one to many injuries. He also stopped caring giving the cold shoulder to everyone he didn’t even want cuddles. Peter just want to help Harry. He was sitting on a bench when a black spider bit him he hit it thinking nothing about it. Later that day while he was walking he felt this tingling sense that told him to jump and he did that to get out of the way of falling boxes. What the fuck is what he thought. He went home and being the little nerd he was he went over hypothesis theory. He soon made a costume it was red and blue and became Spider-Man. He helped Harry anyway he could, but never told him who he was out of dead that Harry would be furious with him. Unfortunately that plan backfired when he got shot. He woke in the end bay all stitched up no mask with a very angry Harry. “What the fuck were you thinking Peter you could have gotten yourself killed?” “I just want to help,” Peter said defending himself. Harry sighed and said,” I get that, but why did you keep it from Pete.” “Because you would have said no,” Peter said. Harry sighed holding Peter’s hand and kissed him,”your an idiot.” Peter kissed back,” yay I know.”


End file.
